


Man of Wessex: Going off the Map [DISCONTINUED]

by TehFriendlyXeno



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Chivalry, Dragons, F/M, Interspecies, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Love/Hate, Romance, Survival, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehFriendlyXeno/pseuds/TehFriendlyXeno
Summary: A badly injured man from the Kingdom of Wessex is saved and brought to Berk to recover. The lad has never seen a dragon before in all his life, and with tons of them flying around the island, he's not taking it too well. Although, he does warm up to them and develops a mutual respect for the winged beasts, he and the dragon riders become great friends. Female Stormcutter dragon (not Cloudjumper) x Male human later on!





	1. Survivor

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I’ve been getting back into the HTTYD universe lately, and after being disappointed after going through AO3, Wattpad, and over on FanFiction of not being able to find any fanfics in this universe of an OC finding his/her own dragon and bonding with said dragon. So that’s going to be my goal here, and it will happen. So yes, there will be dragon on human action in this series, bluntly put, smut! Yes! LOTS and LOTS of dirty smut between my two OC’s; a female dragon and a male human, y’all know how I rock ;) [Human on human relationship are so boring and dull] BUT, as always, there must be sufficient character build-up before any sort of romantic, intimate relationship sparks between my OC human and OC dragon.  
> Anyways! This first chapter will be my last update before I ship off for bootcamp, I am SO glad I got to finish and publish this for all y’all before I ship out.

 

* * *

 

 

_ “Temper us in fire, and we grow stronger. When we suffer, we survive.” _

-Cassandra Clare

 

* * *

  
  


**_Early Spring of 875 A.D._ **

**_Three years after Red Death’s defeat_ **

**_128 kilometers south of Berk_ **

**_Naval exploration caravan from the Kingdom of Wessex heading due West_ **

**_Daybreak_ **

 

**The** Anglo-Saxon, or more specifically put, the  _ Wessex _ teenager had  _ never _ seen a dragon before in all his Life. Nor did he ever think he would see the day a human,  _ sitting atop  _ one of them, let alone  _ controlling  _ one.

  Never had he ever, felt as much fear as he had in his whole Life at this particular moment, when said dragon landed in front of him, cutting him off from reaching the railings of the ship to see what was going on, on the sinking wooden ship he was in temporary command of, which was taking water fast from the stern and the canvas sails were interwoven with  _ lots _ much flame. The vessel wasn’t going  _ anywhere  _ but  _ down _ .

  The dragon’s sudden landing sent a quick tremmer across the wooden planked deck that made the lad fall to his hands and knees. Reflexively, he plopped onto his rear, staring directly at the dark silhouette of a winged beast. Fires that adorned the canvas sails above and many ropes that were crisscrossing like a spider web across the deck, roared directly behind it, which revealed the stark contrast between fire and beast, until it lit itself  _ on fire _ , revealing itself in its full glory, accompanied with a nasty roar that rendered the youngster’s hearing to a high-pitched ring.

  It slowly advanced on him while a  _ rider _ sat perched upon the neck of that fiery winged menace, pointing a sword that he had in hand at the young boy.

  He began frantically scooting backwards on his rear-end with his hands aiding him in backpedaling away from the flaming dragon that was persistently trailing him down not more than five yards away with heavily narrowed eyes. He tried to escape by dashing away but this damnable beast would shootout small bursts of liquidized flame in whichever direction he would run, forcing him to stay on his bottom.

  The teenager was unable to wrench his gaze from the dragon that was still steadily advancing on him, with its rider still pointing his very long sword at him; it was as if the rider was  _ commanding _ the winged beast to target him specifically. In fact he didn’t doubt it, albeit surprisingly, since today  _ was _ his first time seeing a real life dragon that, up until this early morning, he thought were just myths. So seeing another human riding one was too much for him to take in all at once.

  All around him, horrible things were taking place that he tried desperately to ignore while slowly making his way back, not wanting to make any sudden moves that would elicit another shot of flame that would certainly sear the flesh right off his bones.

  He could hear  _ and see _ the constant yelling and shouts out of the corner of his eyes and through the persistent ringing in his ears, that ranged from anger to fear, from malice to plees of mercy. All of it was heard everywhere on the wooden vessel the older boy was on, including neighboring ones; he could hear the inhumane roaring coming from other, different dragons that  _ also _ had riders on them. 

  They swooped down to the small caravan of ships to ascertain their dominance over the Anglo-Saxon sailors before swiftly ending their lives with a blast of fire, shredding the men to limbs, to pieces, to...strings of gore and innards as if they were soft butter, or even  _ turning them inside out _ whilst they remained fully conscious, screaming for all they got until their cries were  _ muffled _ by their own skin and flesh which was promptly pulled and stretched over their own heads and bodies by incredibly sharp talons. It was only a matter of time before the good Lord ended all of their sufferings and took them home, including the boy’s.

  He felt his bare back meet a wooden door frame and he knew the end was near. The dragon crept a little closer and stopped until it was just one yard away. It breathed in the boy’s scent through its nose, nostrils flaring up, eyelids narrowing even more in a seemingly hyper-aggressive, primal way and exhaled heavily through its mouth, sending a  _ very  _ hot plume of smoke rolling onto the boy’s cowering body.

  The smoke from the dragon made the young man’s skin, feel as if he were only a foot away from a moderately large fire, making his body feel as if it were boiling. He could  _ smell _ the hairs that were on his semi-naked body that weren’t covered by his breeches, were literally burnt away into nothingness, emanating a strange musky smell that made him cringe from a few days of no showering. The pain only lasted a few seconds fortunately. However the potently hot smoke was entering his lungs quite rapidly due to his heavy breathing and he began to rapidly cough and sputter, his eyes beginning to water from the lingering smoke.

  The rider sitting atop the flaming dragon spoke loudly, a clearly discernible voice like no other, rang out and echoed above the crackling and roaring of dragons and flame that continued to singe away everything around him mercilessly.

  “ _ Baldwin _ ! Hand over the plans, NOW!”

  The harsh voice beat the snot out of his already beaten eardrums within his ears, making him wince heavily, but he attempted to stand his ground by ever-so slowly rising to his feet, coughing and sputtering from the increased smoke all around him from seared human flesh, wood, canvas, and other indescribables. 

  That voice...that was a voice he could match to a certain man’s face, even if he were to hear it a mile away, a  _ painfully _ familiar voice that he had hoped to never encounter again when he left Wannating, a village in the Kingdom of Wessex the teen grew up in...

_   Grimmel the Grisly. _

  The young lad was now standing straight up, who wrenched his gaze from the flaming monster and was now staring right into the man’s eyes, his eyebrows furrowing in anger. The young lad’s hands slowly curled into fists, and he began to weigh his chances of survival if he attempted to sprint at this damnable man and kick his collective ass then and there, but those train of thoughts were quickly burnt away when this, Grimmel, gently thrusted his hips forward in the saddle he sat on and the dragon closed the distance between itself and the lad in half a second. Its snout, no more than an inch away from his chest and a second later, the beast roared in his face, making him close his eyes as tightly as he could and turning his face away, his fear of the dragon reigniting within a millisecond. He stayed in that position for a few more seconds before Grimmel spoke up once again, albeit without any shouting, thrusting the lad out of the fear-induced paralysis he was ensnared in.

  “Oh, don’t mind him. He wouldn’t harm a fly. Now...where are the plans... _ Baldwin _ .”, Grimmel seethed out. He looked calm and collected as ever, as if oblivious to all the death around him; well, concerning with his  _ reputation _ , the lad wouldn’t doubt it. This  _ infuriated  _ him beyond words.

  The young lad, Baldwin, forced himself to look back at the man whom he greatly disliked with a passion and violently coughed for a moment before regaining his breathing, although the inside of his throat was extremely scratchy and hot. He had coughed up some blood, spitting a small amount of it to the side before clearing his throat loudly and licking the roof of his mouth to speak.

  “In my…”, Baldwin dry-heaved, suddenly getting light-headed and nauseous from the increased amount of smoke all about him, “...quarters. I’ll...bring it back to you if you’ll...let me go.”

   Grimmel smirked and nodded his head to the door beside Baldwin, waving his hand forward to gesture for the lad to carry on, which the youngster nodded back, albeit with a frown on his face when he had to stabilize himself by bracing up his arms against the wooden planked walls before him. The ship was still taking in seawater from the stern and it would probably be another five minutes before the whole vessel went down. He  _ really _ hoped that Grimmel was a man of his word, but if not, then he’ll do something drastic; something that’ll surely kill them both. But that would be good for the Earth to never see the likes of Grimmel again wouldn’t it? Yes, he’ll take the gamble of trusting Grimmel, but if he doesn’t let him go, then God will be greeting them both up in the High Courts of Heaven. 

  So if killing himself is what it took to make sure Grimmel didn’t get his hands on his plans, then he’ll make sure they both go out without a second thought. His duty was to the well-being and security to his King and Country; the plans will never be revealed to anyone, except for himself and the good Lord.

  Baldwin took a deep breath to calm himself from the intense, internal distress he was in, which he immediately regretted because he commenced with coughing violently, but pushed through and made to open the door which led to the Captain’s quarters, his quarters, before being stopped by the rider’s words.

  “You  _ will _ hurry on up and fetch me those plans of yours, before your ship goes down, taking the plans with it.  _ That _ would be most unfortunate for the both of us, wouldn’t it?”

  Baldwin had his back to the dragon rider. The young lad narrowed his eyes and almost clenched his fists again, but thought otherwise in order to hide any disagreement or foul-play between himself and Grimmel.

  “Most unfortunate  _ Grimmel _ .”

  The lad opened the door as nonchalantly as he could and took step in before swiveling his head to the side to give a half-glare to the dragon which was still staring him down with heavily slit irises, a clear sign of the highest of aggression, then to Grimmel, then back to into the interior of his quarters.

  “Do hurry up young Baldwin! It’s not like the morning is going to stifle itself! Nor your pathetic ship that can’t hold back a little seawater!”

  Baldwin clenched his teeth together and sucked on the insides of his cheek gums as the long-faced man laughed without a care in the world. He heavily considered on back talking to Grimmel, for there was something about the man that got under his skin and made him want to throw an ax at his face or stick and roll a sharpened sword into his heart. There was literally no one else in existence that could do this. 

  However, he wasn’t exactly in a position to do such an offensive act at this particular moment, not when Grimmel apparently had a  _ dragon _ under his control.

  The lad took in a shallow breath and exhaled forcibly, and commenced into the semi-dark interior of his cabin.

  He reached his desk that was pushed up against the far, opposite side of the quarters where a small piece of unimportant-looking paper lay in the middle of the rather simple desk. It was made from a ‘common oak’ tree in Southern Wessex. Nothing special about the work desk, and that’s how Baldwin liked it.

  He found himself tracing his fingers along the course, yet smooth wood that had been worn down over the many years that he had owned it throughout his lifetime and in his father’s time. His fingers then found themselves sailing over to the yellow cotton paper of his most prestigious, yet incomplete work that outlined a short, yet detailed description of certain ground-up rocks, and where to find them, that would be needed to create a certain black substance. And how to mix them correctly to form a particular powder that the world has never seen before. A substance that would bring death and destruction to all of Mankind.

_ I mustn’t let the likes of that man get his hands on this, no way.  _

_   So now it’s the time to test it out...God, I come before you as a sinner, and... _ the young lad began to silently pray as he rolled up the plans, tucking it into the tightened hem of his breeches, then crouching to lurch his hands forward, grasping onto a large net that concealed at least seventy pounds of the black substance the lad had... _ seemingly  _ successfully conjured up. Although he was never able to test this batch and he  _ did _ intend to do so on the next stop at a  _ supposedly _ friendly Viking tribe. He personally hated the idea that they would even consider landing on their grounds, for Vikings were just a bunch of ransacking  _ animals _ that rape and pillage wherever they go, but he didn’t have room to voice his concern since his superior (who was on a neighboring ship in the small trio of vessels) would likely flog him severely if he didn’t. That was, if the both of them were still alive after this fiascade, but he highly doubted it. Oh well.

  “Baldwin.”, he heard an extra set of heavy boots slam onto the waxed floorboards of the boat behind him, making him visibly flinch and turn around on a whim to look up and see the frowning and  _ impatient _ ? Looking face on Grimmel.

  “My dear boy, what is taking you so long?”, he continued to stride confidently over to Baldwin’s back. The lad immediately regretted not slipping his throwing ax into his hand when he initially came back into his quarters; because where this tyrant was at, Baldwin had a perfect shot to kill him, but couldn’t. He knew he would be easily apprehended by the much older, and wiser... _ Viking.  _ Ugh, he hated admitting to the fact that a  _ Viking _ was better than him. 

  Grimmel stopped only a yard away, looking down at him and made to grab the coiled up yellow piece of paper that were stuck in his breeches. He unrolled it and made to walk back to his dragon while looking at it.

  “I only required you to give me  _ this _ …”, the man trailed off to coil it back up and looked back at Baldwin as he made his way back to his flaming dragon that was still in a highly aggressive posture. Grimmel smirked and nodded to the netting that was still sitting below Baldwin’s simple desk, “And what’s that you have there?”

  The young lad didn’t answer, as he was finishing up the last parts of his prayer to God before he took the netting out.

_...I pray this in the name of your one and only son, Yeshua. Amen. _

__ Baldwin inhaled sharply and violently tugged on the incredibly heavy rope that concealed many barrels of the black substance he had worked so hard in making. His first test was about to begin within one minute. His breathing picked up a few notches, his limbs getting shaky and his stomach churned in fear, but he bravely pushed on.

  “You’ll need this...it uh...goes along with the plans. I hope your...friend is able to carry it all…it’s very heavy”, Baldwin turned his torso around and pointed to the ever-flaming dragon behind the man with a shaky free hand.

  Grimmel reached his fiery winged beast and got up into a saddle that was fashioned on the thing’s neck and raised an eyebrow at Baldwin’s efforts who was tugging and heaving the incredibly heavy burden of barrels towards him.

  Okay so the wooden barrels were much more heavier than he originally thought, but they  _ should _ do the job when he got close enough to Grimmel.  _ More than enough _ , he thought grimly and coughed up some more blood that was undoubtedly coming from his trachea.

  Grimmel cleared his throat dramatically and quickly drew a sword from its sheath, that Baldwin failed to notice that was attached to the dragon’s saddle. This made the young man almost drop the net-full of barrels and recoil in sudden fright at the show of aggressiveness. 

  “That’s far enough  _ boy _ .”, the rider swiftly put up his free hand to motion for Baldwin to stop in his tracks.   

  Grimmel slowly lowered his hand, “I would like to thank you for handing over your plans so willingly to me, in lieu of your life…”, he trailed off again, sheathing his sword, then made a show by wiggling his wrist that held the plans in a hand,  “...how  _ foolish _ .”

  Baldwin’s eyes widened in realization on what was going on, just now connecting the dots, albeit a bit too late as Grimmel’s dragon raised its wings as high as they would go, the flaming wings and body brushing up against the mast that stood erect behind them, catching it on fire, as well as the wooden floorboards, all the wax had long ago been melted off by all the heat. 

  The winged menace then brought its wings down and used its legs and forearms to push off the ship’s deck to give itself some momentum as it leapt up into the air, its wings aiding greatly. The dragon stood hovering a couple dozen feet above Baldwin, its flapping wings sending down constant waves of intense heat down upon him that made his whole body feel as if it were burning badly. He had to find cover, fast. But he remembered what he had to do and as he forced himself to bear the hear that bombarded his eyes, threatening to make him go blind, he quickly realized that the flames on the dragon would surely make his plan work, but the height of the damned thing was a bit too high for his likings. But he had to try, he  _ had _ to.

  Grimmel shouted an order that Baldwin couldn’t hear above the ever-persistent roaring of other dragons nearby, still picking off fellow soldiers and sailors and the groaning and crackling of fire working its way through the beams of ships all around him, including his.

  But he kept his eyes locked on Grimmel’s that were locked onto his own, making sure to not let any fear show, only determination. He saw the dragon snap its head towards him after the order, and made to swoop down at the young lad.

_ See you soon Lord. _

  The Saxon, as quickly as he could manage, grabbed the thick netting of the ropes, containing a weight of a little over seventy pounds of a black powdery substance that was kept in the wooden barrels.

  Although earlier, Baldwin had purposely popped off the lid of one of the wooden canisters when it was all under his desk,  _ just _ for insurance his last dance would work. And now, it was time! Now or never!

  Baldwin summoned all the strength he could muster, lifting the sack of netting and used the gained momentum from heaving it off the ground so suddenly to throw it at the diving dragon which was practically right on him.

  Immediately after the rope was free of his raw fingers, he sprinted a few feet away and dove over the railing of his ship. 

  He felt a blast of  _ incredible _ heat smash into the back of his body, sending him several dozen yards away from the ship. He felt wooden debris tear right through him, while other debris stayed vigorously stuck in him as he dove for the water that lay down below.

  The initial blast of fire that emanated from the dragon’s mouth struck the kegs and they  _ all _ exploded in a more than ceremoniously huge explosion of fire, wood, and metal being sent in all directions.

  Baldwin screamed in agony as loudly humane possible, from the excruciating pain, as the flames from the explosion literally tore deep into all of the back of his body, from head to toe. He could feel small sections of his body that had been completely torn through by foreign objects before he even hit the water that was getting closer to his face by the second.

  Everything seemed to slow down for the young lad as he fell face-first into the chilling cold sea, but Baldwin welcomed it.

  He screamed for the pain to end and for God to take him home even after he hit the water and mouthfuls of water entering his lungs. He sunk a few feet,  and then unceremoniously floated back up the surface. He felt most of the pain in the back of his body oddly go away, leaving it all completely numb, and...cold. 

  Darkness crept up the sides of his vision as he struggled to breathe, seawater quickly filling into his lungs as he rolled in the water to lay floating on his back, not wanting to be looking into the deep, dark abyss of the black sea, but rather at the bright heavens and stars, wanting to embrace his Father in Heaven with a peaceful passing. 

  So as he felt himself slip into a deep drowsiness, he did not struggle to keep his eyelids open. But before he let himself completely shut down, he reflected on the black powder he had been working on and how utterly  _ powerful _ the concussive blast felt when it  _ successfully _ ignited from the flame of the dragon; he hoped, no he  _ knew _ that he killed Grimmel and that dragon, including the plans. 

  Baldwin would now allow himself to pass on without fighting his impending death, in fact, he silently rejoiced in meeting Him, he even cracked a smile as he completely closed his eyes and took his last breath.

  Almost immediately after semi-consciously inhaling that last one, he thought he heard shouts all around him and he could hear  _ and feel _ upon his face and body, multiple whooshes of air beating gently upon him. 

  He had no grasp whatsoever of time, so he knew not when the shouts went quiet and he felt slick and scaly, but gentle...paws? Grasp around his arms and firmly pulled him up from the cold waters of the sea. Everything suddenly got pitch black around him and a lot warmer, which wasn't much to lull him into a deep, comfortable sleep. And he did not mind that at all.

 

<—I—>

 

  “Oh man, he looks really _ , really _ messed up guys...you sure he isn’t... _ dead _ ?” Snotlout asked the group while staring intringingly at the limp body of a heavily burnt young man from atop Hookfang. 

  Said young man was being cradled gently by Toothless’ fore and back paws. Snotlout, along with the twins, seemed unable to wrench their curious and slightly disgusted gazes from the foreign man that was riddled with impossibly-deep looking burns on the back of his body and entry wounds that tore right through his body in some places, although they couldn’t see everything since Toothless had the man’s wounded back being softly held in place against the his underbelly. 

  Astrid, fishlegs, and Hiccup all turned to face Snotlout with more or less annoyed looks on their faces in response to his question, then all resumed looking forward, lest they accidently fly into something that would make them crash. Except Hiccup who just sighed heavily and shook his head, shifting his gaze from the twins to the troublesome Snotlout.

  “Yes Snotlout, I’m sure he isn’t dead. Now will you keep on the alert for anyone who was responsible for this?” Hiccup rested his eyes on the twins as Snotlout muttered to himself angrily as he flew a few dozen yards away with Hookfang, then he completely turned himself around in his saddle to watch their rear while crossing his arms to show his displeasure at the whole ordeal.

  “Ruff? Tuff? I want you two to fly above us as high as possible, and as far back as possible, but make sure to keep us in sight. I need you two to make sure that no one is tracking us.”

  The twins didn’t even respond to his order, for their eyes were still ensnared upon the mystery man’s body. Tuffnut’s mouth was hanging open as his impossibly long, blonde hair hung loosely from his head, which was getting kicked up by the wind that whipped past him due to the considerably fast speed of Barf and Belch, as well as everyone else atop their dragons.

  Hiccup cleared his throat loudly to try and get the twin’s attention but they just kept on staring at what Toothless’ paws concealed, completely oblivious to the dragon master’s demand of attention, or they just simply didn’t care.

  The seventeen year old Viking rolled his eyes before leaning down to rub Toothless’ smooth and flat head, then pointed to an empty space about twenty yards in front of the twin Thorston’s.

  “Toothless, fire one plasma blast there to get the twin’s attention.”, Hiccup told his dragon with a heavy trace of annoyance and impatience in it.

  The night fury craned his neck to his left to give an acknowledging glance to his rider, followed by a silent gummy smile, before moving his neck to align the exact spot where Hiccup wanted him to fire.

  Hiccup could feel a minor contraction beneath his saddle upon Toothless’ back as his dragon built up a plasma blast within his throat.

  A second later, Toothless fired a shot in front of the twins which made their hideous zippleback panic for a moment by rearing up to tread air for a few seconds, then resuming their regular flight path. Barf and Belch looked over at Toothless, narrowing their eyes to give him an angry look. The night fury gave them an innocent look with those big, round green eyes and gave a throaty laugh.

  The blast, followed by Barf and Belch moving their whole necks to glare at the black dragon, definitely caught the attention of the twins who were also giving Toothless dirty looks.

  Ruffnut balled a fist and waved her forearm at the responsible dragon for interrupting their flight, “Hey! Watch it!”, her attention, as well as Tuffnut’s moved up to Hiccup who had his arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed for good reason.

  Tuffnut shrugged his shoulders while sagging his back, “What did we do?”

  Hiccup unfurled his arms and pressed his fingers together to gesture behind him, and up in the air, “I told you and your sister to, ‘fly above us as high as possible, and as far back as possible, but make sure to keep us in sight. I need you two to make sure that no one is tracking us’.”

  Tuffnut’s eyes widened in sudden realization and his mouth fell agape before speaking apologetically, “Oh my Thor, I am  _ so _ sorry Hiccup. We’ll get on it immediately.”

  The twins synonymously turned Barf and Belch around to fly up into the sky behind the dragon riders. And as they flew off, Ruffnut turned her torso around to look at Hiccup, “Yeahhh, we were just staring at that guy Toothless rescued. He  _ does _ look dead huh?”

  Hiccup watched them fly off for a few seconds to make sure they actually did as they were told before looking straight ahead. He could see his home on Berk in the far-off distance.

  Sighing, he leaned forward to give Toothless a good rub on the head.

  “Most of the time, I don’t know if Tuffnut is joking or being serious with me bud..especially Ruffnut. They’re both...so hard to figure out sometimes,” Hiccup breathed out.

  Toothless gave him a reassuring deep warble that could be felt going through his body, relaxing him.

  “Yeah...thanks Toothless. Now let’s get to Gothi’s before he wakes up,” the young Viking said, as he stopped rubbing his dragon’s head and sank back into his saddle, bracing himself for the increase in G-force that was about to hit.

  “Alright gang, listen up! We’re going to take this guy to Gothi’s hut and then you’re all free to go for the day! I’ll be staying with Gothi until he wakes up!”

  Snotlout was the first to speak as he quickly returned to his original position on the saddle that was fastened around Hookfang’s neck and in the flying formation, “Jeez, it’s about time H!  _ I _ haven’t eaten all morning, and neither has my Hooky!” And as if on cue, Hookfang let out an agreeable growl to acknowledge his rider’s statement “See? We’re both hungry Hiccup.”

  Hiccup shook his head as he ignored the annoying Jorgenson and raised his hand up in the air, then turned to face the remaining dragon riders who were near him, making eye contact with them, and then swiftly brought his hand down and pointed a finger at Gothi’s hut which sat atop the island of Berk.

  As soon as Hiccup threw his arm down, the young Viking switched gears with his prosthetic foot to fully stretch out the prosthetic tailfin on Toothless to prepare for max speed; the night fury more than enthusiastically obliged with the adjustment and shot forward like an arrow that came straight from a bow that was being stretched to its limits.

  The other riders atop their dragons followed them, but they were nowhere near as fast as Toothless, not even close. Ah the perks of having a night fury as your best friend.

  Hiccup had to lean into his leather saddle as low as possible and gripped the two handle-like horns that protruded from the saddle, so he didn’t get thrown off on accident from the increase in G-forces pushing against him relentlessly.

  The dragon rider zoned out and was completely in the moment with his dragon for a good minute before suddenly remembering about the heavily injured man that Toothless still held firmly in all of his paws beneath him.

  Hiccup shouted above the wind that was whipping at his face, so Toothless could hear him above the whooshing of air around them, “Toothless! Slow down bud! We don’t want to wake him up before we get to Gothi’s!”

  Toothless raised his whole body slightly, which made dragon and rider slow down significantly, but slow enough to allow Hiccup to sit straight up in his seat without having the fear of being torn off his saddle from the sheer quickness of speed at how fast they were going.

  Toothless lowered his neck and head to look underneath him and stared intently with some curiosity at the burnt man that was concealed in his arms. He peered at the limp body for a few more seconds before raising his head up to look forward at the island of Berk which was now only a hundred yards out and Gothi’s, not more than seven-hundred.

  Hiccup was honestly a bit worried that the man was already long gone. But he trusted Toothless’ judgement when they found him floating in the aftermath of what appeared to be a wreckage, but no boats were around. He just had to hope that him and his most trusted dragon riding friends were not too late to save the young man’s life and that the  _ very _ long trip south of Berk was worth it.

_ Oh Gods, please let this guy still be alive. Please. _

 

_ To be continued _ …..

  
  


**CREDITS/SOURCES:**

 

  * **Exact location of berk:**



**_-_ ** [ **_https://www.telegraph.co.uk/culture/books/children_sbookreviews/10100992/Cressida-Cowell-my-real-life-dragon-island.html_ ** ](https://www.telegraph.co.uk/culture/books/children_sbookreviews/10100992/Cressida-Cowell-my-real-life-dragon-island.html)

 

  * **History of Alfred the Great: King of the Anglo-Saxons** and **History of the whole United Kingdom back in the late 9th Century (revolving around Alfred the Great for the most part):**



**_-_ ** [ **_https://britishheritage.com/alfred-the-great/_ ** ](https://britishheritage.com/alfred-the-great/)

 

  * **Monstrous Nightmare abilities:**



**_-HTTYD,_** **_HTTYD 2_** , **_Dragons: Race to the edge_** and [**_http://howtotrainyourdragon.wikia.com/wiki/Monstrous_Nightmare_(Franchise)_**](http://howtotrainyourdragon.wikia.com/wiki/Monstrous_Nightmare_\(Franchise\))

 

  * **Smoke & fire asphyxiation survival testimonies:**



**_-_ ** [ **_https://www.rd.com/true-stories/survival/family-survive-house-fire/amp/_ ** ](https://www.rd.com/true-stories/survival/family-survive-house-fire/amp/)

 

**_-_ ** [ **_https://www.quora.com/How-does-it-feel-to-get-burned-to-death_ ** ](https://www.quora.com/How-does-it-feel-to-get-burned-to-death)


	2. TAKE NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:** **  
** **_Friday, November 2nd, 2018_ ** **_  
  
_ **

**Okay** , so I’ve been getting many DM’s and comments from people who are asking when the next update is happening.  Well obviously they haven’t taken the time to go to my profile bio to see what I’ve put in there, so I’m going to have to reiterate it into this update notice:   
  I am no longer going to upload chapters for any of my stories nor upload any possible new ones. This is because I want to focus on writing one story at a time and when said story is completed, then I will upload that fic in all of its finished glory onto here and move on to the next uncompleted story.   
  Now obviously, this is going to take a very long time and I probably won’t post anything story-wise for at least one year.   
  And for those of you who are interested in my personal life since my last update, I will disclose what information I am willing to give out:   
  I was discharged from the US Marines a couple of days before I even shipped out for boot camp back in July of this year. This is because I had to go to court in another state for something I did nearly six years ago.  And when I got back from resolving it, I had to show my recruiters the court documents and they had to turn me down immediately.   
  I spent literally - this is no exaggeration - all of my life dreaming and preparing to become a Marine; to earn the EGA (Eagle, Globe, & Anchor).  And in what I did back then, which lasted only ten minutes, it unknowingly screwed me over for the rest of my life.   
  However, I couldn’t let this get me down forever, so after maybe two months or three, of feeling sorry for myself and letting myself go physically off-and-on, I decided to see if maybe the other branches of the Military would be more mercifical/slacked in their recruiting standards.   
  I went to speak with the Navy recruiter and I straight up told him and showed him my court documents of what happened, so I wouldn’t be beating around the bush in any way.  The good news is, is that he didn’t turn me down upon reading what I did, so there’s hope for me yet.   
  I’m currently getting signature references from my peers at this moment, then I will return to this recruiter and he will give those reference sheets to the top recruiting brass. I really hope that the Navy will accept me, but if not? Then I’ll try out for the other branches.   
  I know some people are going to ask what it was that I did and depending on who you are, I will most likely decline in disclosing said information. What I did was easily the worst thing I’ve ever done in my whole life and I don’t talk about that mistake lightly.   
  Okay I’m done here.


End file.
